


Feel

by Emilys_List



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Depression, Devotion, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Fiona's right, Ian's gonna be fine. He has Mickey. All Monica had was Frank. Whatever Ian's going through won't stand a chance, because Mickey is stronger than anyone or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

He watches over him in bed, the shades drawn and the room dark, just like Ian wants. Fiona doesn't know shit. When you have Terry Milkovich as a father, you know from depression and hardness. 

Monica may have been fucked up. He doesn't remember seeing her around except when she was acting like the most excited goddamned lunatic on the South side. But he knows better than to think a person is who they appear to be on the streets.

He lights and smokes a cigarette and Ian keeps on sleeping, or at least laying there, silent. It's been five days and Mickey's fists haven't yet unclenched. He's ready to fight for Ian, but he doesn't know how.

If Fiona's right and this is something major, like a disease... but he doesn't want to think about that. He doesn't want to let that in a fucking inch because it's too unfair to be real. He and Ian are finally what they are, everywhere and to everyone, for whatever that's fucking worth. They can't just enjoy being good; they have to face this shit. If he'd ever been stupid enough to put faith in a God, he'd be really pissed right now.

If Fiona's right, Ian's gonna be fine. He has Mickey. All Monica had was Frank. Whatever Ian's going through won't stand a chance, because Mickey is stronger than anyone or anything.

He kisses Ian's temple. They do shit like that now, things he once thought were stupid but now see as one more thing he wants to do with Ian. It's weird - it makes him feel weird - but Ian makes him want to be soft and gentle. And fucking kind. And he still wants to push him around and toss him onto the floor, but it's with other stuff, too. Ian makes him feel, period.

He loves him, and he's never really loved anyone.

Ian finally turns over two days later. His eyes are brighter. "Hi," he says softly, like he's back from someplace and he's tired from his travels.

Mickey's not sure, but he feels his heart get lighter. "Hi," he replies. "Let's get you something to eat."

/end.


End file.
